Le cadeau responsable
by Wynhilde
Summary: La Cape d'invisibilité pouvait servir à des tas de choses. En ce qui concernait James, peut-être trop de choses.


**NOTE :**

Cette histoire est la traduction de _The responsible Gift_ que je traduis avec la permission de son auteur, Snarkyscorp.

Merci à ma fidèle beta, Via.

_**Le Cadeau responsable**_

La Cape d'invisibilité pouvait servir à des tas de choses – se faufiler dans les cuisines pour embêter les Elfes de maison, tirer sur les robes des première année en leur chuchotant des trucs à l'oreille, et même sortir du château. Franchement, James Potter avait de la chance que son père lui ait fait assez confiance pour lui confier un objet magique aussi dangereux. Bien sûr, son père lui avait aussi dit de ne pas abuser de ce pouvoir et de ne pas l'utiliser pour faire des bêtises. Du coup, James l'utilisait surtout pour espionner.

C'était aussi utile quand il devait faire ses rondes de Préfet-en-Chef. C'était bien plus facile d'attraper les élèves qui étaient hors de leur lit après le couvre-feu s'ils ne vous voyaient pas arriver. Ça aidait aussi d'avoir la Carte du Maraudeur, parce que si des élèves étaient dehors, il savait exactement où. Ça l'avait souvent aidé à obtenir un rancard avec un certain nombre de filles délurées qui préféraient sortir avec lui plutôt que d'avoir une retenue ou faire perdre des points à leur Maison.

Et James utilisait la chance que lui donnaient ces objets, il ne voyait pas de mal à utiliser son pouvoir pour ce genre de cas.

Sifflotant alors qu'il parcourait, invisible, le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle, James tapota la Carte du Maraudeur et murmura l'incantation _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_.

Les habitués étaient bien sûr au rendez-vous – la Poufsouffle plutôt bien en chair, Matilda Beanthorpe sortait de la cuisine en cachette pour la troisième fois cette semaine les jumelles de Serpentard, Elanor et Eileen Elroy partaient en catimini vers la Forêt Interdite et plusieurs gamins de Gryffondor faisaient leur seconde apparition du mois à la bibliothèque.

Mais deux noms ressortaient de la carte, deux noms auxquels James n'était absolument pas préparé – Albus P. et Scorpius M. se trouvaient en cet instant dans une classe vide dans les cachots. James grogna. Eux deux, seuls quelque part, ce n'était pas bon, ils en sortiraient fatalement avec des bleus, des marques et du sang. Même si James n'était pas spécialement contre la rivalité entre Maisons avec Albus à Serpentard et Scorpius à Serdaigle, il ne supportait pas les petits cons comme Malefoy qui s'en prenaient à son frère !

Alors James se détourna de son trajet initial. Matilda, les jumelles et les première année pouvaient continuer leurs manigances pour ce soir – ce ne serait pas la première fois que James fermerait les yeux, après tout, et sa priorité était de trouver son frère avant que Malefoy lui lance un maléfice qui le rende chauve.

Quand il arriva dans les cachots, ce fut pour entendre son frère et Malefoy lancés dans une dispute passionnée dans une salle à quelques mètres de lui.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, disait Albus.

— C'est toi qui a commencé, quand même, rétorqua Malefoy d'une voix contenue.

— Mais tu as continué.

— Mais tu m'as envoyé un hibou aujourd'hui pour me dire de te retrouver ici – seul. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre si c'est pas une invitation pour plus ?

— La seule chose à laquelle je t'invite c'est de me laisser tranquille. »

James se rapprocha de la salle et se figea, le cœur battant, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Son frère était dos au mur et Malefoy… contre lui. On ne pouvait se méprendre sur la posture qu'il avait adoptée James reconnaissait la façon dont sa tête était penchée, l'angle de ses hanches, et la tension dans ses muscles. C'était exactement ainsi que James se tenait quand il était avec une fille qui lui plaisait. De cette façon, c'était facile de se glisser tout contre elle, de tenir sa taille, et de faire le premier geste.

Mais… ce n'était pas envisageable que Malefoy veuille…

« Je ne crois pas du tout que c'est le genre de message que tu es en train d'envoyer, dit Malefoy. »

James fut horrifié d'entendre que la voix de Malefoy avait pris une intonation sensuelle, dangereuse et séductrice. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, Albus souriait.

« Ah oui ? Et quel genre de message j'envoie, alors ? »

Albus pencha la tête de côté, s'appuyant pleinement contre le mur, et écarta un peu les jambes. Il leva les mains comme pour s'étirer, et James se sentit obligé de détourner le regard quand Malefoy s'approcha.

« Tu envoies un message qui dit que tu aimes les mecs, lança Malefoy. »

Albus eut l'air vexé.

« Mais… tu aimes les mecs, non ? »

Le silence entre eux était lourd.

« Tout le monde dit que c'est vrai. Ils disent que tu es féminin, que tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille, que tu as déjà fait des trucs avec d'autres mecs.

— Je… m'en fous, cracha Malefoy. »

Mais sa voix tremblante prouvait bien qu'il ne s'en foutait pas, et James se sentit bizarre d'avoir de la peine pour lui.

« Les gens disent des tas de trucs sur toi aussi.

— Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ?

— Que tu es égoïste. Que tu ne penses qu'à toi, que tu ne peux pas faire dix mètres sans entendre quelqu'un vanter les mérites de ton putain de père.

— C'est pas vrai ! cria Albus.

— Alors peut-être que ce qu'on dit sur moi n'est pas vrai non plus. »

Un éclair passa dans les yeux d'Albus.

« Alors… tu n'a jamais… avec un mec ?

— Non, dit Malefoy. Jamais. »

A la plus grande horreur de James, Albus eut l'air déçu. Il eut presque envie de vomir en entendant son frère dire, si doucement qu'il lui fallut se pencher pour mieux entendre :

« Moi si. »

James déglutit et ses doigts se mirent à trembler sous la Cape. Il était à un cheveu de s'en débarrasser et de se montrer pour empêcher ce qu'Albus avait eu en tête en invitant Malefoy seul dans les cachots. Il était clair qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de son frère, et soudain, il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'en savoir davantage, alors il se décolla simplement du mur et commença à s'en aller. En sortant, il entendit les derniers échos de leur conversation lui parvenir.

« Et ça m'a plu.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'as invité ici, pour voir si les rumeurs étaient vraies ?

— Je crois que tu me plais, c'est tout, depuis la dernière fois… »

Quand James se retrouva assez loin pour ne plus les entendre, il tapota la Carte de sa baguette et murmura _Méfait Accompli_ afin qu'elle se referme. Abandonnant la Cape d'Invisibilité, il tomba dans un sommeil profond mais troublé dès que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Le matin suivant, au petit-déjeuner, il prit Albus à part à la table des Serpentard.

« Tu ne vas pas encore enlever des points à Serpentard juste parce que j'ai respiré d'une façon qui te plaisait pas, hein ? demanda Albus.

— Pas aujourd'hui, non, dit James d'une voix si basse que cela fit s'élargir les yeux d'Albus.

— Tout va bien ?

— Ouais, j'ai juste… Ecoute, j'ai un truc pour toi que papa m'a dit de te donner quand tu serais prêt, et je pense que c'est maintenant, et heu, j'espère que tu t'en serviras bien et… tiens, voilà. »

James fourra une grande boîte dans les mains d'Albus.

« Ouvre-le en privé. Crois-moi, c'est très important. Et les instructions pour les deux, heu, cadeaux sont à l'intérieur aussi. Alors heu… sois prudent. »

James lui donna une petite tape maladroite sur l'épaule et s'en alla, heureux de voir qu'au moins Albus avait l'air intrigué mais excité.

James était sûr que son père voulait dire qu'Albus serait prêt quand il serait suffisamment responsable pour comprendre les deux objets, mais il savait aussi que quand son père lui avait donné la Carte et la Cape lors de sa première année, il ne possédait pas une miette de responsabilité. Il était temps qu'Albus ait un peu d'intimité.

Merlin savait qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

**NdT** :

Bon, juste une petite remarque en passant.

Sur les trois derniers textes que j'ai postés, j'ai reçu environ une review pour 100 lectures. Alors bon, je sais que les lecteurs sont timides, pressés, qu'ils ne savent pas quoi dire, etc.

Mais laissez-moi quand même vous préciser que se dire que 99 personnes sur 100 sont restées complètement indifférentes à votre texte au point de ne pas pouvoir prendre une minute de leur temps pour vous faire savoir si elles ont aimé ou non... bah, c'est un peu démotivant, quand même.

Alors je le rappelle quand même : on écrit pour soi, mais on publie pour partager, et en général on aime bien avoir des retours.

Et dans le cas des traductions, on le fait pour partager des textes qu'on a aimés, mais si on a aucun retour, on a un peu l'impression que ça n'intéresse personne et qu'on aurait mieux fait de passer son temps sur son travail universitaire à la place.

Sur ce, probablement à demain pour une nouvelle fiction, un Drago/Harry ce coup-ci. :)


End file.
